The present disclosure, in general, relates to ventilators and drug delivery systems. More specifically, but not exclusively, this disclosure relates to systems and methods of automating actuation of a pressurized metered dose inhaler disposed in a ventilator circuit.
A mechanical ventilator is used for generating a controlled flow of gas into a patient's airway. Generally a set of flexible tubes, which may be part of a ventilator circuit, is used for establishing the flow of gas into the patient's airway. The flexible tubes may include an endotracheal or tracheostomy tube secured into a patient's upper respiratory tract. To aid in the treatment of ventilated patients, aerosolized medication may be administered to the ventilated patient.
Conventionally, aerosolized medication is delivered to the patient through a metered-dose inhaler canister. The canister is engaged to an adapter, which is in fluid communication with the ventilator circuit. Once the canister is engaged, a caregiver manually squeezes the canister and adapter together to enable releasing of one pre-measured dose of aerosolized medication into the ventilator circuit.
The caregiver should ideally administer the aerosolized medication as per prescription. Generally, the prescribed instructions may include time at which a first dose of the aerosolized medication has to be sprayed, number of sprays per dose and time between doses, among others. Apart from the above instructions, the caregiver has to keep a count of the number of doses left in the canister. Further, the caregiver may have to follow all of the above, not just for one patient, but a number of patients. Furthermore, the caregiver generally takes over these tasks at the beginning of his shift from one or more other caregivers, and hands over the tasks to one or more other caregivers at the end of his shift. Hence, effective administering of aerosolized medication to ventilated patients depends on diligence, records, and communications of not just one caregiver, but a team of caregivers.
Further, the caregiver has to synchronize each spray with the precise onset of inspiration. The caregiver is expected to wait approximately for at least 20-30 seconds between sprays, and repeat until the prescribed dose is delivered. It is but natural that, technique, proficiency, and patience vary among individual caregivers and, consequently, dose delivery are often delivered rapid-fire and at non-optimal timing, thereby reducing therapeutic efficacy.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for automating actuation of a pressurized metered dose inhaler disposed in a ventilator circuit.